Comenzando
by Undomiel de Vil
Summary: .... Sólo puedo decir que hay slash...


**Comenzando**

**Capítulo 01: _El principio_**

Aspiró lo más lento posible, necesitaba despejarse.

Sonrió al espejo intentando infundirse tranquilidad, pero no lo logró… las enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos grises le distrajeron, no era algo que estuviera presente en él todos los días, nunca se había visto tan mal en su vida.

Acomodó su cabello, intentando peinarse, pero no pudo, al parecer hoy era el día en que Draco Malfoy luciera peor que nunca… y verdaderamente lo único que necesitaba era aparentar que todo estaba bien, que nada había cambiado, que lo que le estaba pasando no afectaba en nada su vida, que era algo banal, que era lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontar las cosas solo si es que era rechazado.

Inconscientemente se imaginó la cara de él en el momento que le diera la noticia… quizás una enorme sonrisa iluminaría su rostro, quizás su hermosa mirada se transformara en un témpano de hielo, como tantas veces había visto…

Alisó su túnica un poco más, la notaba más arrugada que de costumbre… en realidad notaba todo mal en el en esos momentos, sabía que no era buen momento para ver a nadie, pero no le quedaba otra, de todas maneras era el último día de clases, quizás era la última vez que pudieran hablar del tema. Necesitaba decirle toda la verdad inmediatamente, no era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera, eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Cerró su habitación sin tener el menor cuidado en que pudiera despertar a sus compañeros de habitación, en realidad nunca le había preocupado despertar a nadie con su modo de tratar dicha puerta aunque fueran las tres de la mañana.

Caminó despacio, faltaban sólo horas para abandonar para siempre Hogwarts… era un momento que había esperado por meses, hasta años… pero en esos momentos el sólo saber que no podría verlo de manera indefinida le habría un hueco en el corazón.

El viento era agradable a pesar de ser pasada de las doce, la noche estaba despejada y las estrellas se dejaban ver con claridad, esperaba que las cosas no se tornaran en una tormenta.

Y entonces lo vio, recortado en la orilla del lago, divagando.

Desde que tuviera aquella fatídica lucha con Voldemort hacía dos meses su carácter había cambiado sobremanera. Sus gestos eran ausentes, su mirada opaca… sabía muy bien que aquella carrera contrarreloj con la muerte le había abierto muchas heridas que quizás nunca cerrarían.

Caminó lo menos silencioso que pudo, no quería que el otro se llevara un susto… sabía que no era bueno darle impresiones fuertes, todavía estaba con eso de que era una asesino, que vendrían por él a toda costa para hacerle pagar la muerte de personas… porque el sabía perfectamente que su amante no sólo había matado a Voldemort, sino que también a muchos.

_-Harry_…

No lo quería admitir, pero estaba seguro que el chico había escuchado su tono lastimero, y se dio cuenta que no podía pasar desapercibido cuando los ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos… al parecer no iba a poder dejar la conversación para otra ocasión.

_-¿Draco?_

Vaya, eso dejó todo esclarecido… al parecer su estado si que era lamentable, porque la preocupación era casi palpable en el moreno y sus ojos habían dejado de estar ausentes, podía decir tenía toda la atención del chico.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó desesperadamente al gryffindor, enterrando su rostro en la hendidura del cuello de este. Necesitaba recordar su olor en caso de que fuera rechazado, necesitaba al menos de tener el recuerdo de los brazos de Harry rodeándolo, intentando protegerle aunque no supiera exactamente de qué.

Logró ahogar un quejido y se separó despacio del muchacho, extrañando de inmediato aquel aroma que desprendía, aquel calor que tanto le reconfortaba.

_-Tengo algo que decirte… Y no puedo postergarlo más… no hay excusas que me lo permitan_…

El tono serio alertó a Harry, pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente. Su rostro adoptó una expresión rígida.

Se sentó en el suelo y esperó pacientemente a que el otro le imitara, quedando uno frente al otro, verde contra gris.

_-Es algo que he debido decirte hace tiempo Harry, pero no sabía cuando, ni como. Más aún sabiendo los problemas que tenías… Y a eso agrégale el miedo… tengo mucho miedo_.

Estaba seguro que el moreno podía leer en sus ojos el terror de que fuera rechazado, y también pudo darse cuenta que las peores cosas estaban pasando por la cabeza del chico de oro.

_-Estoy embarazado Harry._- dijo a quemarropa, con la vista clavada en los ojos verdes de su pareja, luego la desvió para posarla en el lago, ver la incredulidad en los ojos verdes le había bastado en esos instantes- _Tengo tres meses y medio Harry. No te lo había dicho antes porque necesitaba saber que podrías estar tranquilo cuando pelearas, de hecho me enteré unos días antes de la batalla… No sabía como ibas a reaccionar, estabas bajo presión, yo aún no podía creer lo que me pasaba… De hecho aún no lo entiendo_.

Siguió hablando por unos cuantos minutos más, su mirada perdida entre el suave oleaje de la superficie del lago. Dijo todo lo que pensó durante esos tres meses, sin esperar respuesta de aquella declaración, tenía miedo, y lo dijo. También habló de la idea de formar una familia a su lado, de lo descabellada que sonaba en su mente… de las ilusiones que tenía; pero también de que en caso de que no quisiera lo entendería. Que comprendía, que no se sintiera ligado a nada, que estaba preparado para ello también.

Dijo todo lo que había pasado por su mente durante aquellas semanas, de cómo se había sentido cuando se enteró de la noticia, de sus miedos de que muriera en la batalla y de no haber dicho nada. Le explicó que entre magos la situación no era normal, pero que tampoco era imposible, si el mago era lo suficientemente poderoso podía suceder…

Habló tanto que se sorprendió al percatarse que Harry seguía sin pronunciar palabra, y se giró de pronto, con angustia reflejada en su rostro, temiendo que no estuviese, que se hubiera marchado sin decir nada, porque aunque dijera que podría asumir tener aquel hijo solo lo único que necesitaba era que le confirmaran que no lo estaría, que se harían viejitos juntos, que criarían a ese hijo… pero también sabía que Harry Potter tenía deberes con el reino mágico, y también sabía que aunque llevaran más de un año juntos su relación era clandestina…

No pudo seguir pensando cuando unos tibios labios se posaron sobre los suyos, robándole un beso, y unos inconfundibles brazos le abrazaron cariñosamente. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que derramar cálidas lágrimas, estaba tan feliz, ahora por fin su corazón estaba en paz, aquella interminable angustia era un verdadero suplicio. Ahora estaba bien, sabía que aunque serían padres demasiado jóvenes estaba bien si estaban juntos.

_-Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes_.

Jamás un reproche le había resultado tan dulce.

Pero sabía que desde ese momento todo cambiaría, para bien o para mal, ya nada resultaría como antes…

_**TBC**_

_**Notas de la Autora: mmmm… no sé… quizás demasiado melosa… pero tenía ganas de hacer una historia de estos dos…**_

_**Espero que les guste .**_

_**Besitos, Undomiel de Vil.**_


End file.
